That way inclined
by Kylaya
Summary: Songfic of Harry having a not so good day with very mild slashyness.


**Disclaimer: Not mine, none of its mine. well, very little, there may be traces of me in there. It's a mix of J.K.Rowlings and Incubus'. **  
  
7am, the garbage truck beeps as it backs up and I start my day thinking about what I've thrown away.  
  
Swearing the dark haired boy tripped into the shower, one hand fell hard onto a button releasing a stream of water, the boy stared dumbly down at his rapidly darkening clothes. "Harry hurry up, potions in 10. You really don't have to clean your teeth again y'know. I'm beginning to think that you've got a thing for Malfoy." Ron cackled at his own joke but stopped abruptly when a soaking wet Harry appeared in the doorway. "You're all wet." "Congratulations Ron, take ten points for Gryffindor. Now move out of my fucking way." "Somebody's got his knickers in a twist. Maybe I'll just go find some breakfast, cya Mr Grumpy." He turned and was about to leave before turning back thoughtfully."Why are you all wet?" The door closed before the soggy t- shirt found its mark.  
  
Could I push rewind?.  
  
"Mr Potter, so nice of you to deign us with your presence. A point from Gryffindor for each minute you missed, I think that's only fair." A snort from Ron signified what he thought about Snape and fair, Harry smiled slightly before making his way over to them. "Oh no, Potter. I thought I'd made myself clear last week. Weasley and Miss Granger will have to survive without you, you'll be working with Mr Malfoy from now on."  
  
The credits traverse signifying the end but I missed the best part. Could we please go back to the start?.  
  
"Morning Potter, we're looking into the principles of Polyjuice Potion today. Comprend?" Harry let out a sigh inside, why why why?? Malfoy for God's sake, he was disgustingly intelligent, tall - toned, devastatingly handsome.EVIL, EVIL dammit he was a Slytherin. Why then was Harry thinking like this, lingering far too long on those grey eyes, ignoring the smirk and moving instead to the smooth jaw with blonde hairs fluttering around it? It was un-bloody-natural!  
  
Forgive my indecision.  
  
"Earth to Potter. Sorry, but I'm not that way inclined. So stop looking like you want to eat me for dinner." He didn't look the least bit sorry - infact Harry strongly suspected he liked the attention, and who was Malfoy kidding for that matter, everyone knew he was 'that way inclined', with girls like Pansy in Slytherin who wouldn't be? "What, no reply, are you still dreaming?! No wonder you never get anything done if that's all you do all day, who would have thought it, golden boy is one big ball of cloudy dreamland. Ha, you are such a girl, I suppose your dreaming about some 'lucky' girl, does she realise what a wuss you are. Actually maybe you're like Weasley, I feel for Granger, really I do, all he does is think about food." "Malfoy. Shut up." With that; in the middle of Snape's potion lab, Harry Potter leaned in and showed his Gryffindor courage by kissing Draco Malfoy full on - strictly to shut him up.. of course. Draco leaned into the kiss, suggesting that Harry separate his lips, Harry obeyed and the enemies' tongues me. Ha, I knew he was 'that way inclined' thought Harry with a flash of satisfaction.  
  
11am, by now you would think that I would be up but my bedsheets shade the heat of choices I've made. And what did I find?  
  
Harry pulled back, breaking the kiss. Hopefully now the dreams would stop, he'd done almost all that they'd suggested. Even Harry wasn't brave enough to throw Malfoy down and err. seduce him, in a manner of speaking.  
  
I never thought that I could want someone so much.  
  
Harry leaped up, much like several parts of his anatomy. His body and bed were wet with a mixture of liquids, part sweat, part drool (he really couldn't help sleeping with his mouth open) and well.I think you know. Swearing he realised that his mission had failed in what it had attempted and now he didn't even get to sit by Malfoy; despite the fact that Snape had seemed incapable of forming an entire sentence he had somehow managed to get the words "Potter", "Malfoy" and "Separate" out in a delicious concoction of spittle. Oh dammit, what was he gonna do now?? He hadn't even stayed long enough to see how Malfoy felt, although he wasn't entirely sure that the Malfoy had any feelings.  
  
Forgive my indecision, I am only a man.  
  
Harry collapsed back onto his bed, he had come to a decision: to do nothing. If Malfoy was that way inclined then he could carry on this erm, thing. Harry, meanwhile would go back to sleep - you couldn't think about anything when you'd had less than 12hours sleep, or so Ron claimed.  
  
12pm and my dusty telephone rings. Heavy head up from my pillow, who could it be?  
  
I hope it's you.  
  
**Hey, the song was 11am by Incubus. Sorry this wasn't all that great I just really really wanted to write something so there you go. Feel free to review but I have a very fragile ego that happens to be flammable, if you know what I mean.** 


End file.
